Gotta get blueeyes
by Shadow Beings
Summary: tylerjamie slash, talks about rape, will have refrences to gay beatings... tyler needs to prove himself, to win Jamie back...


Author: Dylan Avalon

DISCLAIMER: Not of these characters are mine (except Scott Jordan, HE MINE!!! MWAHAHAHAHA) * grumbles * I wish they were though.

****

Warning: This is Jamie/Tyler slash (that means they gay together).

****

Author Note: The title reflects something about me. I'm literally captivated with Blue-eyes, and always have been. Now here we go.

~*~*~*~

            Jamie Waite watched Hank Beechem, while he filled out a form on their latest call. He had to admit that he was hot. Black skin, ebony eyes, funny and intelligent, what wasn't there to like? He'd been flirting with him without success. 

            Then he noticed Tyler Connell watching him; a weird look playing in his gorgeous blue eyes. When blue-eyes meet light ebony-eyes, sparks flew. Tyler's eyes hardened, and he turned away, and stalked away. Jamie's eyes softened, and for moment he considered following Tyler. But then, almost turning to leave, he stopped. He glanced away; Tyler left _him_. 

So he just turned back to Hank. Trying to catch that pure-ebony eye.

*~*~*~*

To-cool-for-this-life Jamie Waite walked up to his latest "community service" prison. An EMT station. He glanced at the "Jock Troop" walking up to him. He recognized Val Lanier immediately, Caitie's _real_ best friend; a dumb blonde and cheerleader to boot. He sort of recognized the black one; some football jock. He was okay, but he was no match for the hunk beside him, reddish-blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes. 

Then he saw his jailer, Alex Freeman, the goody-goody leader. Trailed by a mini-Val, Brook he thought, yeah that was what Caitie told him, Val's "Queen of the Paperwork" sister.

"Hi," the voice ripped him out of his thoughts, "I'm Alex Freeman, call me Alex." He held out his hand. Jamie looked at it, and with distaste shook it.

"Hi, I'm Valerie, just call me Val." The cheerleading bimbo said, is a nauseatingly cheerful voice.

"I know who you are." Jamie said sternly. "Caitie talks about you frequently."

"Oh, you know Caitie?"

"That's obvious." 

"Hi," Brook cut in, "I'm Brook, Val's little, sister even though you probably know that if you know Caitie."

"Yup, I know that too. I just don't know the football jocks." Jamie jerked his head two the two others.

"Well then, I'm Hank." The black semi-hot jock said. He shook Jamie's hand, and Jamie shook it a lot less coldly.

"And I'm Tyler, the second football jock." The Blue-eyed angel said. When Jamie shook _his_ hand, he stared admiringly into those eyes. And when the handshake stopped, he felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. It felt _huge_. 

"Well," Alex started, "these three are the other members of your squad. Hank's the leader, and Tyler's going to show you the ropes until your ready to go on alone. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. Follow a jock for a few days, no problem." Jamie drawled, but secretly he was jumping for joy. He had an excuse to follow the hottest guy he'd ever met, and still be getting his community service over with.

"So, Jamie," Tyler started, "come on, and I'll give you the grand tour."

*~*~*~*

"He's not your type Jamie."

"Stuff it Tyler." Jamie snapped.

"Stuff it?" Tyler smirked, "Can't take the truth? Besides, he's mine. Stay off my turf."

"Threatening me, Tyler? Why are you so desperate to ruin my life? You've never shown any interest in Hank until I did. And I saw you almost fucking a guy I was getting _very_ friendly with." Jamie demanded, and was pleased to see Tyler shook up. "And one more thing. Right before you broke up with me, I was going to meet you, surprise you, after a practice. When I walked into the locker room and what do I see? A jock banging you up the anus, you weren't even out of the shower. What are you whoring the team? And on the side killing my life, and doing anyone I even vaguely care about? What happened to the Tyler Connell that I met and almost immediately fell in love with?"

"Nothing's happened to him." Tyler snapped back, looking truly pissed off. "And no I don't want to ruin your life. No I'm not the football team's whore. And what do you mean? What did you see the day you wanted to surprise me?"

"You were being a whore. The only guy I really thought I could truly love, the best boyfriend I've ever had, was whoring for someone else. You were cheating on me. Then finally when I try to get over you and get a new boyfriend, your fucking the guy I choose. That's the Tyler I fell in love with all right." With that final comment, he shot a withering look at Tyler and turned and strode down the hall to the garage.

"Wait! Jamie! I need to tell you something! Please!" 

Jamie turned and saw Tyler dashing down he hallway after him. "Fine you have five minutes. Let's talk."

Tyler pulled him into the storage closet and pulled the door shut behind him. He locked it, and sat down on some boxes. Jamie followed suite and stared calmly into the clear blue eyes, waiting.

*~*~*~*

"So, where to first, Jock?" inquired Jamie.

"First, stop calling me Jock, got it?" stated Tyler irritably, Jamie mutely nodded, "My name's Tyler Connell and yeah I am a jock, and you're a rebel, so what?"

"Your blunt aren't you? Okay then Tyler, what the first stop of this tour?"

"This, the garage. This is where we keep the trucks."

"I would've never guessed." Snickered Jamie. 

Tyler smiled. 

_~ Even that smile's beautiful. God how could anyone be that perfect? ~ _Thought Jamie admiringly.

"This is where we wait for the next call, doing whatever." Said Tyler.

"And obviously, those bunks are for sleeping, right?"

"A rebel with a brain? Amazing!" Teased Tyler

"Are we done?" Snapped Jamie.

"Yup, if you need anything just ask." Offered Tyler.

"How about a French kiss and a date for Friday, Blue-eyed Babe?" He quietly muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Tyler asked quietly.

"Nothing." He replied, possibly too hastily.

Tyler eyed him, his blue eyes searching. "Did I show you the storage closet? We spend a lot of time in there. Especially before a city inspection."

"Nope."

"Let's go then." Tyler pulled him into the storage closet and pulled the door shut behind him. "This is it."

"Should I cheer?" muttered Jamie sarcastically.

"No, but you should turn around."

Jamie spun on his heel, and found himself a few mere centimeters away from Tyler, face-to-face and eyes locked on each other. Then Tyler reached his hand up, and laid it on Jamie's cheek. He slid it down the cheek, over the ear and hair, to the back of the neck. 

Tyler pulled him in so that they were mere millimeters apart and whispered, "I'll pick you up 7o'clock Friday." Then he pulled a bit more. Their lips met.

Eyes locked, Jamie's hands slipped up to Tyler's neck and the other to his butt, massaging it. Tyler's blue eyes opened even more, in surprise and his mouth opened in a gasped. Jamie didn't miss this chance. His tongue snaked into Tyler's mouth. Taking the hint Tyler's tongue wrestled for control of the kiss. Finally they pulled away.

"I love your eyes," muttered Jamie, "and on Friday, all I want to do is look into them and kiss you. I love you."

"I love you more."

*~*~*~*

Jamie yawned, and stretched is arms in the cramped closet. "Your time's ticking Tyler. I've been waiting a long time, and mot about to wait any longer."

"Fine," sighed Tyler, "you remember how long we were dating right?" 

Jamie nodded mutely. "A week or two."

"Okay, well in that time a guy from my football team saw us together at a movie. Kissing in the back row." He sighed, face in a cold expression, remembering something hard to talk about. "So he confronted me one day. Practice was rained out, and we were in the shower."

*~*~*~*

"See you at the station Hank, tell Val not to wait up!" called Tyler as the shower room emptied out, and he stripped his waist of his towel, and hung it on a hook, then stepped into the shower, emptied of everyone; except Scott Jordan, the team hugest member.

"Look who it is. The ATM Gaylord." Shot Scott, his gray eyes sparkling wickedly.

"What are you talking about? And it's EMT, you're the kind of person the gives jocks a bad name."

"If I'm the bad jock, why do you make-out with the Goth Sloth's guy-buddy? In a theatre?" drawled Scott wickedly

            "What?" exclaimed Tyler in shock, "You were there?"

            "Oh yes," Scott said, approaching Tyler, getting aroused, "and if you want me o keep it a secret and not make the fag-boy's life miserable you'll be a nice little boy, and serve me, your new master." 

*~*~*~*

"And I was raped." Concluded Tyler.

"Just because you didn't want my life ruined?" Jamie whispered.

"That was the idea."

"Why didn't you tell me? And why were you making-out with my crush, and I know that you knew I liked him."

"I didn't want anyone to get you, cause I still love you. And probably always will." 

            Jamie searched Tyler's eyes, trying to see if he was lying. He wasn't. So Jamie did what come to him immediately. He grabbed Tyler and kissed him, tears streaming down both their faces.

            When they broke the deep kiss Jamie asked a question. "Why didn't you tell me?"

            "He said if I told, his gang would put you in the hospital. And I didn't want to risk it."

"You should've told me. I thought you hated me." Whispered Jamie into Tyler's ear, then his tongue shot out, and licked Tyler's ear. His hand shot into reddish-blonde curls, and pulled the lips back together. They kissed with growing passion and then they broke.

"Let's start over." Muttered Tyler.

"7o'clock Friday?" smirked Jamie.

Laughing, Tyler agreed. They left the closet smiling. But they didn't notice someone watching their exit, a tall person frowning, and eyes flashing cruelly.


End file.
